Wishing It Were You
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE YUFFENTINE! Yuffie has a secret, betrothed and Vincent's nowhere to be found.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent -- Final Fantasy 7

**Summary:** Yuffie has a secret, betrothed and Vincent's nowhere to be found.

* * *

** Prologue**

"Please change." The shaking youth whimpered, staring at the stick before her. "C'mon, it's only been eight minutes!"

Another woman sighed, placing a comforting hand onto the others shoulder. "It's not going to change."

Shaking her head of dark locks she frowned, reaching for the plastic sack. "Just one more time--"

"Yuffie." The older woman whispered impatiently. "You've taken the test fourteen times; it's time you faced the facts." Shaking her head, she sighed, as tears began to fall down the brunettes face. "Your pregnant."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello all you YUFFENTINE fans!! It's been a while since I have started a story, or even done another chapter to some of my existing – which I am VERY sorry about. I will be updating this story frequently, as well as continuing those other yuffentine's I have started but have not finished yet. Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_"Yuffie." The older woman whispered impatiently. "You've taken the test fourteen times; it's time you faced the facts." Shaking her head, she sighed, as tears began to fall down the brunettes face. "Your pregnant."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The fall breeze was cool against her skin as she leaned against the back of the house with her eyes closed and tears kept hidden inside. 'Why did I have to get pregnant, now of all times? The full moon is in three days, and in three days I will be a wed woman, learning how to make love…' Scuffing at the thought, Yuffie lowered her head, then looked towards the door as it creaked open.

"Godo called," Cloud announced, as I waited for him to continue. "He said you need to be in Wutai by nightfall. Do you want Cid to drop you off?"

I nodded and followed him inside as he went back to the phone to call Highwind. 'Great, all I need, Cid and his loudmouth right now.' Passing the, cute, yet blond man I continued towards the stairs to collect my things. Reflecting on my recent doctors appointment, I was slightly less stressed since I had found out I was only five weeks along. 'I might have a chance at passing it off as Landro's child…' My thoughts repeated that again, hoping to convince myself it would be possible and no one would ever find out who the real father was, hell, Tifa and Cloud didn't even know it was Vincent's, they just assumed it was my betrothed's since I had met with him four weeks prior to today.

My jaw tightened as I remembered the man, he was handsome, but not like Vincent, rugged but not like Vincent, and…. Well, he just was not Vincent. However, Wutai tradition, no matter how much I hate it, I must marry Landro and take the 'throne', so to speak. It's been four weeks since I last saw Valentine—

"Brat!" The familiar sound of Cid's voice bellowed from downstairs. 'Had I really taken that long? I hadn't even packed anything yet.' Grabbing a few items I ran down the stairs, nearly tumbling in the process. "Aren't you fuckin' ready yet? I turn my god-damn ship around to drag my ass back here and your not even ready? Your lucky I was heading past here anyway. Let's go."

Rolling my eyes I gave Tifa a look before I scurried out the door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** How did you enjoy Chapter One? Yes, I know they are short, but what can I say, I like short stories.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Last Chapter:**

"'_I might have a chance at passing it off as Landro's child…' My thoughts repeated that again–"_

**Chapter Two **

My lips shook slightly as I watched the airship travel across the grassy field, pressing my fingertips to them I gasped slightly before I erupted, my chunky vomit splashing the side of the Highwind... Cid Highwind -- ...heh...Whoops.

"Yuffie!!"

After escaping in the inch-of-time from a certain somebody's wrath, I found comfort in one of the small rooms, hoping to sleep away the nausea. Yet, I didn't and just managed to change the 'decor' of the room... Sighing as the ship was slowing descending, I took a sip of water from the orange plastic cup I help tightly in my left hand. 'It's amazing what you forgot while puking...' I stammered in my mind. 'The wedding...' I knew the second I stepped foot onto the Wutainian soil I would be doomed to live my fate. "2 ½ days left."

"Hurry your ass up!" Cid's angry voice bellowed across the speakers. "Get the hell off my ship so I can go get the fucking thing cleaned. God damned, –" As the speaker was shut off, I am guessing by a fellow crewman, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the exit. Trying to stay away from all thoughts I just let my legs lead me to my demise.

"Lady Kisaragi back."

"Will she really take the throne.."

The whispers continued as I walked down the path towards the pagoda. Slipping into the shadows I managed to continue in silence, and quicker. Godo was right where I expected him to be, standing in the pagoda talking with another... My betrothed.

"I'm back!" I yelled, dropping my bag on the floor.

In seconds Landro was in front of me, taking my hand. "It is pleasant to see you again, Lady Kisaragi. I look forwards to wedding day," He paused, kissing my hand. "Until then." I watched him leave, before turning to my father. "Godo–"

"No time for talking, Mrs. Yani is taking you to get fit for your dress." He cocked his head to the side and yelled for the woman, who in turn came bounding down the stairs quickly. "I'll speak with you later, Yuffie." Then he left.

"Come!" Mrs. Yani ordered as she turned and walked out of the pagoda and towards my soon to be home. As we entered inside I soon learned that this woman must be Ifrit in disguise. That demanding voice and wrinkled face, turning into the most scary looking woman as she ordered me around.

'Turn this way' 'No, that way' 'Pay attention''There, stand still.'

"Grr..." My voice growled, as one of her pins poked me again.

"What was that, dear?" She said with almost a godly voice, catching me off-guard.

I frowned, "Nothing."

She smiled and we continued on.

**TBC**

**A/N: ** Hello all! Sorry I took so long to produce a chapter, I have been moving to a new house and getting things planned for our wedding that I haven't had time. But I should have a new chapter, possibly later today!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Last Chapter:**

"_--my chunky vomit splashing the side of the Highwind... Cid Highwind–"_

**Chapter Three**

"She wasn't too difficult, was she?" Godo asked looking from me to Mrs. Yani, then back to myself again. I could feel his eyes suspiciously examining me, probably since I was so quiet, which anyone knows, I am not.

The older woman slithered her tongue out to lick her dry lips, then pursed her lips. "She'll make a good ruler of the throne." She shockingly replied, as she rose her head and left without another word.

I blinked, very surprised by the woman's words. 'Me? A good ruler? Wow, she really is nuts.'

"That's good to hear that you have finally grown up!" Godo bellowed, crossing his arms. "Tomorrow you will be a wed woman." I watched as my father, who never really was a father, took a step closer. "The least you could do is fix your hair up for tomorrow."

My eyes snapped to his. "Gawd! Your still the same asshole, aren't ya?"

Godo smiled and rose his head up high before walking towards the door. "Where are you going?!"

"Godo!"

'He is acting weird.'

'She is acting weird.'

My eyes closed briefly as my thoughts caught up with me. 'Vincent.' Shaking my head of messy hair I began making my way towards my soon-to-be home that I was to reside in for the rest of my life, even now before I was wed, as it was Wutai tradition for the bride to make the home ready for married life... Whatever that was supposed to mean.

As I came close I could have sworn I saw a flash of red zip past the rear of my house, however when I ran to look, I was dissipointed to see a red-flowered plant that had overgrown and was swaying in the calm, cool breeze. 'Why, why can't I forget you?' Pressing my left palm to the side of neck I let my fingers drift across the two small scars. 'How can I marry another man and forget about you? No matter how hard I try, your there...' Clenching my fists I attempted to hold back the tears that were threatening to explode. 'Fine, Vincent. You can have part of your damn wish, if that's what you want.'

With that thought I turned and ran past the side of my house and up the steps, pushing open the fire-red door, not even stopping to make sure it closed securely behind me, just giving it a shove and continuing up the steps to the guest bedroom, where I was to stay in till my wedding night. "I hate you Vincent!"

"I miss you!" I choked out as the crying began, "And I hate," I cried, barely able to speak, "you for that!"

Grabbing the pillow I clutched onto it as if it was my soul trying to escape, closing my eyes I buried my head into it and cried like I had never cried before.

"Is she ready yet?" Godo asked, pacing the floor of the pagoda in impatience. "It's been a hour!"

A sigh and an annoyed growl sounded before the woman's voice finally responded. "Almost!"

Mrs. Yani walked around the front of me as she fluffed the front of my dress a little. "You look gorgeous, Miss. Kisargi."

Blushing I nodded, "Thanks."

The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "There is something different about you." Pacing around me she tilted her head, as I felt my breath stop in fear. 'Did she know? What am I going to do?' Pursing her lips she grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Be careful."

"Wh-what do you mea-mean?" I gasped, pulling my hand from her.

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't say a word." With that said she was gone and heading down the stairs quicker than I could respond. 'I hope I live through this day...'

Grabbing my bouquet I stopped at the mirror, my hair was unconstrained and spread along my back in curls, with flowers spread throughout. The dress was probably the most beautiful garment I had ever seen, its white and silver sheen leaving me looking like cinderella. I looked in the mirror and too the window. "If only it were you I was marrying."

Then I was gone.

In the shadows a dark shadow skipped across the roofs, careful to not be seen by the crowds below.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Did you enjoy? I hope so. I might make them longer, I might not... Haven't decided. But I probably will. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and I will try and have another chapter, possibly today.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Last Chapter:**

"_I looked in the mirror and too the window. "If only it were you I was marrying."_

**Chapter Four**

My throat was tight as I stepped up beside Landro, I had to admit he was attractive, to put lightly. Once again though, he was NOT Vincent, not the one I should be standing up here with about to be wed. My eyes left the odd ones of Landro, I hadn't noticed till now but his eyes seemed odd, seemed... to know something I didn't. Either way, I had other things on my mind. 'Last chance, Vincent.' Looking about the crowd I tried to find him, somewhere, ready to whisk me away from this... I'd give up my home for him if he'd come and take me away... "Please."

"What?" Landro asked, looking at me as we stepped up onto the platform.

I snapped my eyes back to him, "Oh, nothing, sorry." I fidgeted, nervous under this man's stare. "I'm just nervous." I wasn't lying, I really was nervous... But, that must have been the right thing to say because he patted my hand with his and looked at Shake, who was binding us.

My heart sped up as I felt a burning sensation on my neck, where the scars lay. It made my whole body feel like it was on fire. 'What is going on?' I felt Landro nudge me, with a smile on his face that was more nervous than mine. I blinked and heard Shake repeat whatever he had said, and then I did so as well.

As the exchanged words continued I turned towards my... husband. His lips descended onto mine, it was then I felt the fire evaporate as if ice water was splashed onto it, I'd spent, now of all times, thinking about Vincent that I hadn't even realized the ceremony finished and we were wed. The worst thing of all, I realized, as we started down the ILE towards our chocobo was that he had not come. Vincent had not come to save me...

Closing my eyes as we walked, I clenched my teeth with the fake smile plastered on my face for a brief second before I was helped, not as if I needed it, onto the pure black chocobo, Landro mounting behind me.

We soon took off, leaving my heart in shambles on the alter we had left from.

"Where we going?" I asked, looking up to my husband as he held the reigns of the chocobo that sped quickly through the tall grass. A few hours had passed and I was ass was becoming numb sitting here.

Landro looked down at me with his handsome smile. "I thought we could enjoy our honeymoon in Costa Del Sol." After staring at me for a moment he focused back on the path ahead of us. "Hot weather, sunbathing, and swimming. I figured that would help you relax since tonight has too be very nerve wracking for you." He purred out.

I blinked, stiffening. "Why, why do you say that?"

He laughed at my surprised expression and naivety at the moment. "Well, it's not everyday a woman has her virginity taken."

My face turned beat red as I turned from his gaze. 'Oh Gawd!' Slumping against his chest I could feel the rippling muscles beneath his silver shirt. 'Gawd...'

"This way." Landro said as he grabbed my hand and led me from the beach we had been residing at since we arrived towards our room in the hotel. "Don't be nervous." He whispered, as pulled me to him as we reached our door. "I'll be gentle."

I didn't know why I was getting so worked up, my face was beat red and I knew I couldn't resist his charm no matter how much I wanted to, not because I couldn't, but because I was his wife. Dropping my large bag by the door, and closing it behind me, I took a deep breath.

He was true to his word that he would be gentle, as he undressed me from my bathing suit that I had been wearing at the beach he kissed my arm and slowly headed towards my neck, ducking away I shook slightly then headed towards the bed. Landro groaned and proceeded to attack my lips with his kisses. Quickly I let out a yawn and stretched. "Landro, I am really tired, could we possibly wait till morning?"

I could feel my husband look to me with a angered look before nodding and heading into the bathroom. "I'll take a shower, go ahead and get some sleep."

With a relieved nod I climbed under the covers and clenched my eyes shut. Oddly, within seconds I was sleeping...

**TBC**

A/N: Did you enjoy? Don't worry, Vinny will be making a 'appearance' soon enough! ....Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, I will begin writing the next now.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Last Chapter:**

"'_Oh Gawd!' Slumping against his chest I could feel the rippling muscles beneath his silver shirt."_

* * *

Chapter Five

The week had passed by so quickly, but I was nervous about going home. 'Would Landro tell Godo about us not...' I shook my head, dismissing the thought. 'He wouldn't talk to Godo about that, no, of course not.' My heart was fairly calm for the situation. Our 'honeymoon' was over and we should have consummated our marriage, like any married couple, but we had not. 'Nearly 7 weeks pregnant.' I remembered, as my hand absently rested on my stomach. 'Gawd, I am so screwed.'

Landro's chest was pressed against my back as we rode silently through the early morning breeze. But, there was more than a load on my mind, between the fact that we had not spoken, even a hello, in the last two days and the fact I felt like I had betrayed Valentine. 'Will our child ever know you? Will you be there for it's first birthday?' With a hard swallow I tried to focus on the trees. 'Why should I feel betrayed? It's not like you came for me!' Breathing more heavily I bit my lip, 'Landro has been nothing but a wonderful, PATIENT, husband to me. How can I be so cruel to him by not taking my part in this marriage?'

"...Yuffie?" Landro's voice hesitantly whispered, his lips down by my ear as he steered the chocobo down through the thick trees.

My eyes blinked, "..Yeah?"

It took a few minutes before Landro continued. "Are you, alright? Your heart rate seemed to increase..."

That took me off-guard, Vin-Valentine had always noticed that too. I gulped and knew what I had to do, to make this _'right'..._ "Actually, I was," I paused, 'Could I go through with this?' As the thought of our marriage fluttered through I continued, "Was wondering if you'd like to stop and consummate our marriage." My heart beat zoomed, "If you still want to, that is.."

We continued on a few yards, and I began to think that he was not interested when the chocobo suddenly came to a dead halt. "W-w-what?" Came his ..._surprised_... voice.

His lips crashed to mine as we, well him, groped and dismounted the furry creature, tossing the long reins over a tree branch. Several feet away we came crashing to the ground, by a misplaced tree branch...

"Are you sure.... Here?" I heard his deep voice ask, sounding almost like Vincent's.

Pulling his head down to mine as we moved from the branch to the patch of grass that seemed more suitable.

"Mmm.."

"Yuffie..."

'Vincent.' "Landro."

From there on nothing stopped till my eyes opened to the site of the dawn cascading over my naked face...

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: I know it is very short, but I thought that was a good stopping place since I have some stuff I must get finished. I will write some more tonight, possibly longer :D !


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Last Chapter:**

"_--Was wondering if you'd like to stop and consummate our marriage." My heart beat zoomed–"_

* * *

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

The breeze was chilly as I forced my eyes open, looking around I could see Landro through the trees feeding the chocobo. Looking down I noticed I was covered in a thick blanket that we had packed with us. "Landro," I gave a grin as I forced myself to my feet. Brushing off the dirt and whatever else was on the blanket I started towards him and came to a stop by the pile of my clothes sitting on a nearby rock. Un-modestly I dropped the concealing blanket and began to dress in my typical shorts and a normal sized shirt that I had brought with me.

"We better head on back, I am sure Godo is wondering where we are." He stated, tilting his head around to look towards me. "Are you ready?"

Something seemed off but I assume it was because he realized I was not a virgin, however, he didn't say anything, and I didn't dare mention it. "Yep, just let me shove this blanket in one of the bags.

After that we hopped on the chocobo and bolted through the forest.

"Yuffie! Landro!" Godo shouted as we walked through OUR front door. "Your back." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously."

Landro was silent but gave a nod to my father. "Shall we get to work? I'm sure there is much to do before the inauguration ceremony."

"Indeed." Godo replied, satisfied with the readily response. His head then tilted to me, "He'll be back by sunset, Mrs. Yani will be here in a moment to attend to you."

My chest tightened, as the underlying note to that finally sunk in. ...I was to become a wife like Wutai's traditions. Cook, clean, pleasure... The list went on, as if my life was now to be spent in servitude. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Mrs. Zain?" The older woman greeted, cautiously.

'Cautiously? What the hell got into her?' I raised a eyebrow. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"About the baby?" She asked, bluntly.

My eyes widened then dimmed, "No, about my life as a ..."

Yani grinned, "Wife?" Pausing she made sure the door was closed behind her and began to fix some tea. "It's not_ that_ bad." The elder commented as her hands busied themselves grabbing cups and tea-bags. "Although, for you I suppose it will be an adventure."

"Adventure? Wait! What do you mean for me?! You don't think I can handle being some, some..." I paused, slamming my hands onto the table. "...Subservient house bitch?"

I was surprised when I heard the stern woman begin laughing. "...If that's what you think of it, then yes, this WILL be QUITE an _adventure_."

Glaring I stomped my foot and plopped down in the wooden seat at the kitchen table that was placed in the front room. "Why did Godo send you here today anyway?"

Mrs. Yani was silent, picking up the pot of tea and the two cups she walked over and took a seat across from me. "I am here to tell you what you will be doing, and showing you how to do it." Pausing she too put her hands on the table, but a bit more gently. "Normally, a woman's mother is too teach their young daughters these tasks, however, sometimes that cannot be done. Like in your case you were to be assigned a lady, myself, earlier in life to take care of these matters but..."

"But? Why wasn't I 'trained' then?" Yuffie huffed out.

"Your father insisted but, you resisted to say the least. By the time you were four Godo gave up and just let you skip it until you were older."

I scuffed. "Gee, all the way till I was four, he tried hard."

Yani frowned, "Your **_Father_**, almost lost his position because of your behavior."

Fidgeting nervously under her stare I licked my lips, "Well, let's get on with this."

"Finally." Yani Mouta replied. "First off, every morning you are to awake at five to prepare your husbands meal so it is ready by six. As well as have his clothes placed in the proper place by your bathrooms table." Taking a breath she continued, "After breakfast is served remember to wait for Landro's approval before taking a seat and feasting as well. Once that is complete and he leaves you are to gather the laundry and head to the river by eight, you'll notice that there is people near the river all day, doing this very thing."

"Gawd!" Yuffie groaned, "Why the hell can't I just do it when I feel like it? He does have more than two pairs of clothes, doesn't he?"

Yani sighed, "That is up to your husband, Yuffie." Looking down she grabbed a piece of paper from the pocket in her dress. "Here is the full list. Everything else is to be done during the course of the day. Once you announce your pregnancy, you'll be able to be a bit, I emphasize bit, more relaxed."

'How was I born in this county? Besides, I have spent the last 19 years of my life doing what I wanted, how the hell am I going to do this?' Groaning I listened as Yani continued on.

'If only you were here, ...Valentine...'

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Well, another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, should be interesting to see Yuffie adapt to this...


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay?!

**Last Chapter:**

"_Yani frowned, "Your **Father**, almost lost his position because of your behavior.""_

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Eyes of vivid red and a hand of solid gold grasped the small dust covered journal from its hidden stash below the faded, worn mattress covered in black silk. Letting the bed drop back down, the man walked towards the window and stared at the sky. "...."

Pursing his pale lips Valentine's eyes drifted to the leather book. Feeling uneasy he walked to the dresser nearby and set it on top. "Married." He whispered with disdain. Looking to the picture frame in the middle he reached towards it and brought it with him to the chair beside the window. Running his real fingertips down the curves of the youthful face he could feel his chest tighten at the thought of what she would be doing now that she is a married woman. 'She will be happier this way.' Swallowing the gulp of apprehension he brought the picture to his chest, letting his eyes return to the window. "You know I couldn't..."

The morning bell rang loud, maybe too loud to Yuffie, as she rose from her bed slamming her hand onto the clock. "Breakfast, damn, morning, eat, idiot, men.." I mumbled still asleep as I made my way to the shower.

After the shower finished I hurried downstairs to see my husband waiting impatiently at the table. "What?"

"Are you going to make my breakfast or not?" Landro asked, raising a eyebrow.

I huffed, "What's gotten into you?"

The brunette frowned and then gave a cocky smirk. "Come here."

"Is that an order?" I questioned, placing a hand on my hip before walking over.

"Sit on my lap." Landro ordered.

A blush rose to my cheeks, my husband was odd you see, some days he was the nicest man you have ever met, others he acted like this... He just always seemed odd. "Your lap? Why?" I countered.

His eyes of a cascade blue narrowed as his large palm grasped my left hip, before he spun me around and pulled me down. Nuzzling my neck, I gave a small smile. "Your weird."

"...What?" Landro asked, as I turned my head to him.

"Your weird.." I repeated, unsure of how to respond. "You... act so different each day."

He stiffened then took a deep breath. "I think I am falling in love with you."

It was then that I stiffened and jumped up, exiting his hold and opening the fridge. His eyes watched me as I began to make a quick breakfast of toast and eggs. 'Love? No. I'll never do that again. Once is enough for me, yes, enough indeed.'

As I set the food down I avoided his stoic look.

"Well? Do you like it so I can sit down and eat too? Your not the only one that is hungry." I questioned, stating my current appetite, even though I felt sick to my stomach.

He shrugged and pushed away from the table. "I'm not hungry."

I sighed and stood once he left, lifting my hand I pushed everything off the table letting it come crashing to the floor. "Vincent!" I whimpered out, falling to my knees, and covering my face with my hands. "Why didn't you come that day? I–I, no matter how hard I try, ...I am still in love with you."

"I'm in love with you." Vincent repeated as he read the small piece of paper collecting dust on his desk. A smile briefly graced his lips before evaporating. "I'm in love with you too." He repeated, as a wave of sadness swept over him. Taking a deep breath he left the bedroom, not wanting to step back in there... It even smelled like her in there.

Yuffie pressed her back against the wall behind her. "If only..." The memories of their last day together burned, it was passionate, wonderful, then hurtful and was the start of something she can never change.

"_Oh Vinny!" She moaned through her parted, panting lips of rosy red. "Oh–"_

Placing a hand on her forehead, Yuffie took a breath.

"_Betrothed?" Vincent repeated. _

_The woman sneezed as she brushed back her brown hair, "I wanted to tell you, I was going to tonight but, I..."_

_Pulling away from the crying woman he took a step back._

The tears fell faster as her breathing increased and sobs wracked her small framed body. "Vincent."

"_What am I supposed to do? Be cast aside once you realize I am NOT Lucrecia?!" Yuffie pleaded, "I am NOT Lucrecia! I'm not, and I wont pretend to be!"_

"No..." I whispered, crying harder.

"_Listen," Yuffie began as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "If you really do love me, and not Lucrecia then... Then before I am married, come get me and take me away." Her voice choked, "I'll give up my home for you. I love you." _

As the sobs continued I slowly passed out on the hard floor...

**TBC**

A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! Whoo-Hoo! Did you like?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, where's my pay!

**Last Chapter:**

_Yuffie pleaded, "I am NOT Lucrecia! I'm not, and I wont pretend to be!"_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**

Once my eyes opened they drifted to the clock, my tongue wetting my salty lips, watching it tick so slowly. '12:30...' "Ugh." I moaned out as I forced myself to my feet. "Might as well get this mess cleaned up." My voice commented, absently, as I tried to 'wake' up. Scurrying about at a half-assed ninja speed I cleaned up the broken dishes and food particles.

The knocking brought my attention to the door as I slid the last tray of garbage in the can. "Hold on!" I yelled as I rushed to the door, swinging it open to see Mrs. Yani standing there with another man. "What you doing here Yani?"

"Dr. Kame is here to do his exam on you. It's Wutai's custom to be examined after the honeymoon." Yani looked slightly nervous but walked past me, Kame following.

"Over here." Dr. Kame ordered the calmness in his demanding voice was slightly... pleasant, I guess.

After I proceeded to follow them upstairs and to my room I took a seat on the bed, as instructed. As my blood pressure was examined I gave a nervous grin to the man, 'What am I going to do?' I wondered as he looked at me strangely after his examination began.

"Pregnant." He replied and looked to watch my reaction.

I swallowed hard and was surprised to hear him speak again.

"Hmm, it's right on schedule," He paused to give me a knowing look. "Must have happened sometime in the past week or two." The doctor stated, "Take these," He ordered grabbing a bottle from his bag, "And this as well, once a day."

My head nodded nervously. I didn't say a word, afraid to jinx myself at the luck I was having at the moment. All I knew is it was a good thing that I was the Heir of Wutai. Otherwise things would be going entirely different right now...

The two left soon after, leaving me to attend to things at 'home'.

"Hey." Landro spoke, surprising me as I set the last plate on the wooden table."Your friend Tila called."

"...Tila?" I replied, looking up to him with confusion. "Who's — Oh, you mean Tifa?"

He nodded, "...Yeah."

"...And?" Yuffie asked, tapping her foot.

"What did the doctor say today? Are you of health?" Her husband asked.

"He said I was, Hey! I asked you first, what did Tifa say?" The heir of Wutai asked, pouting. "And the doctor, ...I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Already? Are you sure?" He asked, then gave a grin as he pulled his wife into a deep embrace. "...Your friend had requested our appearance at her gathering the day after tomorrow." He paused, "I accepted, we will leave tonight."

Her breathing stopped... "You accepted?" She knew who would probably be there... Valentine.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:** I am so sorry! I have just been swamped! I finally got my Wedding Dress though! WHOO-HOOO!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, wheres my pay!

**A/N: **I FIXED THE WORDING ON A CERTAIN SENTENCE IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH. If you didn't see it, don't worry and keep reading... :D

**Last Chapter:**

"_Her breathing stopped... AYou accepted? She knew who would probably be there... Valentine."_

_

* * *

_Chapter Nine

* * *

Things were very mellow as we rode on the chocobo, Mint, who was oddly a pale purple bird. My fingers tapped lightly over my stomach as I thought about what would happen at the reunion… 'Will Vincent be there? What am I saying, of course he'll be there.' Taking a deep breath I leaned into my husbands tender embrace. Landro really was, is, a nice man; odd, but very gentle and nice none the less. Yet, the feelings I had for the father of my child, the real one, were not there in Landro… I wont deny that I do 'feel' something for him, but just not like that. I honestly do not think he loves me like he says he is 'beginning to feel', something about it seems more like a sibling relationship than any other, but there is not much I can do about that, but try and love him like he says he does me. Whether I can or not, is another matter. 

"Will all of the saviors be there?" Landro questioned, letting his eyes fall onto mine as I gazed up at him. "…Do I need to bow or anything? How should I"

It was times like this that he reminded me of a 'little brother', even though I never had one to compare it too. Sometimes he was so sure and smooth, other times he was questioning and being clumsy… Not like Vincent. I'm sure he saw me grimace as I compared him in my mind, but he made no move to question me. "Just be yourself, Landro."

He nodded slightly, unsure of my limited response. "We should be there by morning. You might as well get some rest as we ride, no need to be to tired to visit your friends."

I never replied, but closed my eyes in response. Letting my thought filled mind drift into a deep slumber of unending fear of tomorrow…

Tomorrow things would change, whether I wanted them to or not.

As the light drifted over the empty field, with only flowers to cover the ground, I could hear his deep voice, one that I had missed, laugh briefly as I spun around; a rare occurrence, I might add. Taking his hand as I came to a stop, I looked into his eyes of fire red and pressed my body against his. "Do you think you'd like me naked in a field of flowers?" Casually he turned his head away, trying to hide that stain of pink on his cheeks, for a second I thought he wouldn't answer before his head slipped down till his lips came to rest on my neck. "Would you like to be?" Vincent asked, whispering deeply…

"Yuffie." Landro asked with a hint of concern in his voice, "Wake up, were here.."

"Vincent."

'That name' I heard my husband mutter, but I was too recently awoken to really notice what I had called him… "We're here already?" My voice was groggy.

Landro nodded and reached for my hand to help be down, I took it and was brought into his arms for a tight embrace with one of his arms. It sent chills down my spine as he gazed with an odd expression into my eyes… His head lowered a little as he released me and let Mint run off to the stable that was blocking her escape to anywhere else, even though she probably wouldn't leave anyway. "We must leave tonight to make it back in time for the coronation."

I nodded, now wide awake, 'What if Vincent was already here?' My mind flickered to the memory, tightening my muscles I headed towards the door. Before I got there I was tackled in a hug by Tifa…

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Hello, hope you enjoyed this one! The next should be out really soon, possibly tonight, but we will see!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, wheres my pay!

**Last Chapter:**

"_Do you think you'd like me naked in a field of flowers?" Casually he turned his head away, trying to hide that stain of pink on his cheeks, for a second I thought he wouldn't answer before his head slipped down till his lips came to rest on my neck. "Would you like to be?" Vincent asked, whispering deeply…"_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

We had entered with still no sign of Vincent, Tifa had pulled both of us into a hug and rambled to Landro who took it fairly well, yet he seemed in one of his 'moods' again. "Barret?" I asked, stunned to see the usually missing man here. "You actually came!"

"Of course I did, ya brat!" The questioned replied. "So who's the dude next to ya? Boyfriend or something."

"That's her husband." Another's voice casually answered from the doorway to the living room.

My breath stopped as I stared at Barret, afraid to look over at the person I already knew was standing there. No. Could I even look at him?

"Husband!" The dark skinned man yelled with a shocked voice. "When the, why the hell did you go and get yourself married? I never expected you to actually settle-down with anyone!" He then looked to the man in black. "It's about time you showed up, Vincent!"

I didn't reply, or say anything; Nor did I react as Landro wrapped his arm around me and pulled me too him. Not even when I could hear the faintest growl leave the man in a red cape's lips…

Cid's voice echoed, breaking the silence. "Vincent, how's it fucking going? The pilot asked, slapping the silent man in the back.

"Speaking of settling down," Tifa commented, walking into the room with Cloud. "Have you found anybody Vincent?"

My heart stopped as I then couldn't resist and looked towards him, awaiting the answer…

He was silent for a moment, his eyes holding onto my own before glancing at my husband and back to Tifa. "Yes." Vincent replied, shortly.

I felt faint, had he really found someone?

"Why didn't you bring her?" Tifa questioned, continuing her interrogation.

Landro's grip tightened, but it was not of worry to me at the moment.

"…In her new life, that would be far from appropriate." Vincent answered.

He answered, Landro glared, and I reached for the nearest glace of water…

"I'm glad you came, Yuffie, you too Landro." Tifa stated after explaining how their life had been going.

Nanaki nodded, in agreement. "Anything interesting going on in Wutai, nowadays?" The lion-like creature asked, joining the conversation.

Landro tensed a little and gave me a nudge. "Might as well announce it now, while we are here."

My eyes shut for a moment taking a deep breath. 'Why did he have to bring that up? Besides, couldn't he tell…' Pausing, I could already see the grin on Tifa's face. Carefully I found Vincent, watching him as I announced what I had dreaded too. "I'm pregnant." 'And it's yours Vincent.' Yet, I didn't say the last bit out loud.

I didn't turn my gaze from Vincent as I heard Tifa squeal with delight and Barret and Cid make some perverse comment. My head felt lighter than before…

Luckily, my news was short-lived as Cid ordered us to come check out the new engine on the Highwind. Nanaki followed, and Landro gave me an uneasy look before following Cloud out.

Leaving, Tifa Vincent, and I in the same room.

"Are you coming?" Tifa asked us. "Otherwise, Cid is going to be complaining all night."

I nodded, "In a minute, I am going to finish my water first."

She nodded, and headed out, knowing Vincent wouldn't answer…

Setting my glass down I stood and nervously held my hands. "Vincent…"

"Your pregnant?" He repeated, looking at me with more pain in his eyes than I could bare. "Is it…"

"It's yours." I blurted, covering my mouth. Unaware of the presence in the doorway before it was too late… "Landro!" My voice yelled with fear.

His jaw showed that his teeth were clenched, his movements were slow as he took a step back. "So, I was right in my assumptions…" Shaking his head he bolted from the house with an intense walking pace.

I took a step to go after him, then stopped. 'What use was it?' I turned, to find Tifa racing in to see what had happened. "What's going on? Where's Landro going?" She paused, "Are you alright?"

My voice quivered but I shook my head, "He heard…"

"Heard what?" Tifa asked.

"I'm pregnant," I replied.

She nodded and gave me a 'no shit' expression. "Well yeah, but he knew that…"

As the others came around the corner, having heard the conversation, no doubt. Vincent finally made a response. "He didn't know it was mine."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Whoooo! What did you think of that? Looks like the cat is out of the bag!


	12. To 'Boo', From Sorceress Fujin

**I usually do not respond to reviews by posting, but since there was no e-mail address..**_  
_

_Boo  
2005-03-18  
ch 11, anonymous__  
_

_laughs ass off I don't know why you didn't put this in the humor catatgory, 'cause the only thing this made me do was LAUGH._

_Hm... where to start..._

_One)How old is she? Well, I don't really CARE but lets say she's 17-25. There is NO WAY that someone can change so much in such little time unless they're like locked up in a tower and beat every day or something horribly life altering._

_Two) No! But wait! She fell in LOVE! OMGWTFLOLZ. No. Falling in love, having sex and crap does not change you THAT much in the long run. You'll still have the small kinks and stuff that make you yourself and not some stupid clone. Unless you.. WANT to be some stupid clone.. ..._

_Three) Yuffie, oh Yuffie.. What in hells name did you do to deserve such a fate? A shell, used only for a name, beaten HORRIBLY and DAILY by craptacular authors like you. Take pride in the fact that my FAVORITE character is now dead (Well, technically, if you look at it, she was kind of never ALIVE to begin with, since she's pixels, but we'll look beyond that)And you killed her. WOW. Crap, she didn't even SEEM like Yuffie. It seemed like a someoneelse x Vincent/whoever the hell she lands up with I don't really care 'cause the story sucks_

_Four) See, I'm not just the average flamer, I give advice too! Get a job writing for soap operas. I'm sure they'll eat up this cra- stories that you dish out and you'll get a big fat check. Yay money! ._

_Five) I've noticed something repetative in your writing. That being the whole drama thing, which is handeled very very badly (Very predictable, no matter how hard 'ya try. -.-;). I suggest going into general, trying some NEW writing styles, 'cause if you ever plan on being an author, you'll never survive selling drugstore-worthy paperbacks._

_Six) Ignore or take to heart my little rant, I don't care, they're just suggestions, none that you have to actually follow up on. . Though, people like me will be less likely to ever read your stories ever again._

_

* * *

_

To: Boo

First off, thanks for the creative advice; quite enjoyed it! And so you know, I write because I enjoy it, no other reason but that. If others enjoy it along the way, great. If not, oh well. Of course things are not always accurate with the character in everyone's eyes. There is still the benefit-of-the-doubt that Yuffie happened to be on Prozac during the actual game and that is why she acted like a hyperactive, rebelling, thieving youth, instead of a rampaging sex maniac. It happens. What do you expect with those long hours of traveling that they seem to do in these games. Can you imagine going for days without anyone going to the bathroom? At least they never seem to... And trying to fight, hits in the stomach and bladder?

ANYWAY, my point is, although I have yet to get around to it, is that just because a character may not seem a certain way to some people/authors there is always a possibility another author see's that character differently. But these are the JOYS of fanfiction! You mold the character into what you want.

**One:** I'd have to disagree, partly. Although, it is true many change from life altering events, sometimes quickly, does not mean that some do not mature in a few years time drastically, it's very typical at her age actually. However rare it may be though, it is still possible. Once again though, she WAS having a 'life-altering' crisis at the time, not a silence of the lambs moment, but a crisis none-the-less. Being in love, finding out her 'love' was still in love with his dead ex, her 'love' casting her aside, choosing to pass off her pregnancy as her betrothed's, realizing their was more responsibility in marriage than she originally thought, and so on. To me, that was just a little of a 'crisis' for someone her age, in her position. In my opinion, of course.

**Two:** I think Yuffie might have a thing for clones personally. Anyway, for the average person sex does not change them very much in the long run. That is entirely right, however, this is fanfiction. She still has her quirks, although they may have altered slightly, it happens, but again, this is fanfiction. You make the story's characters into how you want them.

**Three:** Everyone is entitled to their opinions, I do see how you can see that, but once again different people see characters differently.

**Four:** There is nothing wrong with flaming as long as it's constructive. So be happy, your one of the few that actually write their 'advice' out. Although, the whole 'crap, cra-' is a bit tacky, I don't personally care.

**Five:** I don't plan on being an author, I am a medical transcriptionist. Pay's the bills and leaves time for my family better than being an author does plus, I do writing as a hobby not a career. Personally, depending on my mood, I love repetitive story's. It's great for those extra bits of time when I want to read something particular. To be honest, in real life I can't stand it when people are into all that drama crap, where if there is not drama that they start some, or otherwise. But once again, that is why this is fanfiction. It's not meant to be entirely focused on real-life, although it usually needs some realism, its for that getaway we all need from daily life. Honestly, I'd be a bit worried if you had not noticed the repetitiveness in all my story's, it is slightly obvious.

**SIX: ** Don't get me wrong, I am flattered and enjoy it when people read my story's, but I don't care whether you read it or not. I wouldn't expect, 'people like you' as you put it, to read them, it's not what your interested in, so there would be no reason for you to waste your time on something your not enjoying.

* * *

**Have a nice and pleasant day.**

**Sorceress Fujin**


	13. Chapter Eleven & Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7, and if I do, wheres my pay!

**Last Chapter:**

"_Heard what?" Tifa asked._

"_I'm pregnant," I replied. _

_She nodded and gave me a 'no shit' expression. "Well yeah, but he knew that…"_

_As the others came around the corner, having heard the conversation, no doubt. Vincent finally made a response. "He didn't know it was mine."_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Whoa, the fuck," Cid muttered, taking a drag from his lit cigarette. "Wait!" His surprised voice yelled, turning to look at his comrade in black. "Your saying YOU knocked her up?"

Barret frowned, "Tell me your lyin'."

The busty brunette put her hand over her face, "How did I miss that?"

"Way to go, Valentine!" The pilot bellowed and headed back outside.

My face was still partially covered with my hand as I saw Vincent give me a 'come with me' look before heading towards the back door, far away from the others. After we reached the backyard, all was silent…

"How far along are you?" Vincent questioned, staring into the distance, his back to me.

I stepped forward. "8 weeks or so." My voice was timid, a oddity for myself. "I wanted to tell you, but… I didn't think you'd care."

"So you tried to pass it off as _his_?" He hissed, the sound of anger no where missed.

I whimpered at his harsh tone. What had I done? My eyes closed tightly as I clenched my fists, sadness overcome by anger. "Why shouldn't I have? You told me, TOLD me, you wanted nothing to do with me any longer!" Taking a breath I continued, "You! You told me that!"

He was silent, I knew what I said was true and so did he. "…I am sorry." His voice was soft, but I heard him even though I had just begun to walk away.

"…So am I." My feet stopped, but I wanted to leave, I was on the verge of sobbing and I did not want him to see. Yet, I could not move.

"Will you come back to Nibleheim, with me?" My former lover asked, sending chills down my spine. I didn't answer, but took a deep breath. "At least so I can raise my child as well; if nothing else."

As I answered the world seemed to rise in my stomach as I turned. "Yes." The second the words spilled, so did my stomachs contents.

Sometimes pregnancy had its bad moments, this was one of them.

Quickly his clawed hand was on my back, as he soothed me through the 'morning' sickness…

"Landro!" Godo yelled looking to the worried man before him. "WhatWhere is Yuffie?"

"Gone." He replied with uncertainty.

"Gone? Dead? "

"No!" Landro spat. "Pregnant, …with another's child."

Godo's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Well, what do you plan to do about it? It is your decision."

"Nothing. Our marriage is void, due to her… condition." Landro scuffed, "By Wutai's law she is void, banished, and stripped of her title. There is nothing else to do."

Yuffie's father nodded, "I will announce it immediately." The man watched as his ex-father-in-law left, placing a hand to his face he leaned against the nearby wall, sliding down he pondered what to do now.

**EPILOGUE**

Three nights had passed by quicker than I had anticipated, tears swelled in my eyes as I thought about what I had tried to do. Not only did I play with another's emotions, but I tried to pass off my own unborn as another's. Would this child even like me? Will I even be a good mother? Can I be? I never had a mother of my own; the closest I had was Mrs. Yani. "Mrs. Yani," I muttered, quietly to myself. I'd never see her again, ever, I knew what Wutai's laws were. I knew my marriage was void, and although relieved I was upset about all I have not lost.

"Yuffie." Vincent's voice echoed as he steered the chocobo towards the entrance of Nibleheim.

He was silent, although I felt as if I already knew what he would ask. "My old room?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement than anything else. "Our room." I repeated, changing my wording.

Swift moved slower as we crossed the bridge and began our short ride to the mansion. "Do you wish to reside there?"

I nodded, knowing what he meant. A soft smile drifted to my lips as I dismounted the bird who quickly ran away. "Vincent?"

Valentine's eyes stared at me with a look of love that I had forgotten was there. Before I knew it our lips were pressed together, and everything was seeming to come together. Even after everything that has passed.

We awoke the next few morning, in the late evening, letting ourselves indulge into our love, lust, and the recently reopened memories…

All I wondered now was, what kind of dad will this man be? I could only smile.

It was not till my doctors appointment that I learned what we really had in store for us…

"TRIPLETS?" I screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" My eyes shifted to Vincent's in panic, "I knew I was getting fat, but…"

"Are you sure?" The father of my soon-to-be children asked, my eyes went back to him in annoyance, due to my now overstressed state.

I huffed, "No, he's joking."

He blinked, I frowned, the doctor laughed.

After that I could only wonder what this pregnancy would be like.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes: **I know it was a bit of a fast-paced ending, but then again so was the story…

Hope you enjoyed!

Possible sequel, but that is up to all of you!


	14. THANKS FOR READING!

TO ALL MY READERS

Thank you all for taking the time to read this story! It truly is exciting when others are liking what I am writing or disliking, whichever the feeling:D

Sorry for the abrupt end, but it just seemed to work that way when writing it. I will have another story out soon!

And dont worry, I do not let bad reviews bother me. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. 

THANKS!

SORCERESS FUJIN 


End file.
